


THE DEATH OF MORGANA (POEM)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Poetry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	THE DEATH OF MORGANA (POEM)

Fandom: Merlin BBC

Prompt: daily_prompt 7/24/12 Colour 

_** THE DEATH OF MORGANA ** _

Blue bruises on pale white skin

Blood runs red over a green dress

Black hair tumbles forward

Ruby lips cry out in pain

Green eyes turn shimmering gold

Then all goes black 

-  
-

White wings carry the savior

Brown leaves make her bed

Green trees bear witness

Silver breath laced with magick

Grey eyes burn gold

Then the colour returns  


End file.
